A Trick or a Treat?
by Ster J
Summary: The crew is voting for the senior's staff Halloween costumes.  Spock thinks he can use the occasion to to his advantage.   SLASHY!


Title: A Trick or a Treat?

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; S/Mc; Halloween mini-fest

Rating: PG

Part 1 of 1

Summary: The crew is voting for the senior's staff Halloween costumes. Spock thinks he can use the occasion to to his advantage.

A/N: One Vulcan phrase is from the VLD website.

Disclaimer" My pockets hold nothing but lint.

—ooOoo—

Spock wasn't normally perplexed, but he couldn't help but wonder at the pensive or knowing looks he was getting from the crew as they sized him up and nodded.

Spock ducked into a lav to check his image. He had left his quarters impeccably groomed ("Ship shape and Bristol fashion," his mother was fond of saying.) He had not passed by anything which might have dripped onto his uniform. His hair was still a sleek, shiny dark cap, and since he had not yet had breakfast, there were no particles of food stuck in his teeth.

So what was causing the crew to react so strangely?

Spock had his answer when he entered the main recreation hall. "Vote for the Senior Staff's Halloween costumes!" proclaimed a large banner. Under each officer's name were images of him or her, each manipulated to show the officer in various costumes.

Captain Kirk was shown in a skimpy toga as both Alexander the Greek and as Caesar. _/Tiberius Caesar, no doubt,/ _Spock thought.

Doctor McCoy was shown as Mark Twain, Rhett Butler, a cowboy, and an Orion slave trader. To Spock, the good doctor looked dashing in the first three representations, but the last image disturbed him, especially when he noticed that McCoy's "slave" vaguely resembled a certain Vulcan.

Engineer Scott was shown as William Wallace, _aka_ "Braveheart," as Paul Bunyan, and as a character known as Mr. Fix-It, which involved a very large toolbelt over very brief shorts—and nothing else.

There was no other image of Helmsman Sulu except the capture from the security camera showing him bare-chested, sweaty and brandishing a rapier.

Communications Officer Uhura was shown as Josephine Baker (in the infamous banana skirt), Tina Turner at her leanest and meanest, and tribble dancer Gr'tch Rykklai of Rigel IV. _/Someone is certainly interested in seeing more of the lieutenant's body,/_ Spock observed.

But the images that had so intrigued the crew the most were those of the First Officer.

—Spock as a Mad Scientist

—Spock as Galileo

—Spock as a devil, complete with horns, cloven hooves and tail

_/Not one of these characters is Vulcan,/_ Spock thought in dismay.

But the image which had caught the imagination of the crew was that of Spock as Count Dracula.

Spock examined the image. The artist had taken a screen capture of him speaking. His mouth was open enough to display long fangs as pointed as his ears. His pallor on the image was an ashen, waxy gray, and there was a fire in his eyes. His hair was brushed differently which showed off his sloped brows and made him seem more menacing.

The clothing added to the image was vintage, Old Earth garb. _/White tie and tails,/_ Spock recognized. There was a large pendant hanging around his neck over a white weskit. Framing it all was a great billowing cloak which his upraised arms held wide.

What surprised Spock most was the number of votes this image was displaying. The crew obviously wanted their staid First Officer to dress as this blood-sucking vampire.

_/What a bizarre custom,/_ Spock observed. He had only participated in Halloween once before while, as a baby, he and his mother were visiting her family on Earth. Baby Spock had just started to creep which caused his grandmother to call him, "My little wiggle-worm." This inspired Amanda to make a warm bunting for her son out of thick, glow-in-the-dark fleece. This caused Grandma Grayson to re-name Spock "Glow worm." Amanda had taken numerous pictures of her little son, but Spock frowned or fussed in every one. It wasn't until later that Amanda realized that Vulcans, being touch telepaths, did not like to have their hands restrained.

Suddenly, Spock's mind began to churn. He did _not_ want to re-create the glow worm costume, but perhaps he could be a "love bug," a very_ tasteful_ "love bug." Spock knew _he_ had been besotted by a certain Chief Medical Officer, and now it was time to infect McCoy.

Spock's mother long ago had made something useful for Spock to serve as his costume. Perhaps he could do the same now while still satisfying the crew. He went to the ship's stores and programmed what he needed into the clothing/fabric generator. He took the elements of the Dracula costume—namely, the fangs, trousers, and cape—and added to it a high-necked Vulcan tunic with the words _"ravot ashau"_ stitched down the side. Spock adjusted the cape's design so that it was lined in passionate, blood green and embossed with circles, the symbol on Vulcan for eternal love. His own IDIC pendant would replace the Count's brooch.

The night of Halloween, Spock brushed his hair until it gleamed. He marked his eyelids with a darker shade of his clan's color to make them more pronounced. He the dressed himself in the new tunic with great care and placed his IDIC just so. Spock added the fangs that the ship's dentist had secretly made for him then wrapped the great cloak about himself and proceeded to the Recreation Room. He held his cloak firmly closed about himself and nodded mutely to the revelers already assembled.

Kirk was present, dressed not in the skimpy toga, but rather in archaic naval attire as Captain Horatio Hornblower. The snug fit of his clothing was much more revealing, somehow, than the toga. Mr. Scott opted for his own kilt, and Sulu was thrilled to reprise his portrayal of D'Artagnan. Uhura wore a glittering caftan and a tremendous hairdo, portraying a singer from the mid-20th century, Diana Ross.

Spock found McCoy standing beneath a light in the dim room, making him look even more dashing and resplendent in his Southern Gentleman white suit and hat. The doctor took the Vulcan's breath away, and Spock was hard-pressed to stay in character so he could obtain his objective.

Spock concentrated on the good doctor until McCoy stopped what he was saying mid-sentence and turned to meet Spock's eyes. Spock approached slowly from the shadows until he stood in the same nimbus of light as McCoy.

McCoy was totally mesmerized by what she saw. The play of light and shadow on Spock's face and clothing gave the Vulcan an ethereal appearance. McCoy felt as thought he was the moth and Spock was the flame. The doctor couldn't resist drawing nearer.

McCoy took a healthy sip of his ubiquitous mint julep to moisten his suddenly dry throat.

"Why, Mister Spock," McCoy drawled breathily, "have you come to suck my blood?"

Spock raised the edges of his cloak until McCoy was swallowed up in its folds. He shook his head and breathed, "I'm a vegetarian." He showed McCoy the tips of his fangs as he spoke. "I have already been infected by what you would call the 'love bug,' Leonard McCoy. I am here to … return the favor."

With that, Spock threw cape around both of them for some privacy as their lips met in a heated, crushing kiss (which was difficult with the fangs, as Spock found).

The crew could just gape and imagine what was happening as the two figures writhed beneath the voluminous cloak.

A minute later, McCoy's voice could be heard saying, "Why I think I just might have the remedy for that, Mister Spock," before the two left the party hurriedly.

The shocked silence in the room was palpable, finally broken by a muttered, "Was that a trick or a treat?"

-END-


End file.
